


Get to Know You

by xtracheesy



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Chilling Adventure of Sabrina - freeform, Cute, Drinks, F/M, Fluff, Nick is super kind, No Spoilers, One Shot, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Intercourse, nicholas scratch - Freeform, reader has a drink but it's not insane, reader is a witch, reader is gender neutral all the way up until the sex, small fluff after, vaginal intercourse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 02:37:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20382301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtracheesy/pseuds/xtracheesy
Summary: You're at a party and you see Nick across the room. There's instantly a connection, and after a quick drink you guys get down to business. Hope you enjoy!





	Get to Know You

When your eyes meet across the room, a fire sets ablaze in the pit of your stomach. He’s dressed in all black, his shirt open a few buttons. His skin is pale, but even his dark eyes pull you in like a black hole. He doesn’t look away from you, and that’s how you know he feels the same way. Simultaneously, you both walk away from the people that surround you and meet in the middle of the room.

  
“I couldn’t help but notice how immaculate you look tonight,” He says, motioning to you with the hand that holds his drink. He lifts the amber liquid to his lips, but his eyes never leave you.

  
“You look ravishing yourself, Nick.” You smile.

  
“Mm,” He winks. “You’re too kind.”

  
“I must say I didn’t expect to see you here tonight.” You admit, glancing around the crowd.

  
“Really? You don’t know me very well, then.”

  
“I’d like to,” You say, watching the fire in Nick’s eyes reignite quickly at your words. “Get to know you, I mean.”

  
“Oh, I know what you meant, sweetheart. Dorian!” He calls behind him, still not taking his eyes from you. Dorian steps into sight behind the counter, pausing his progress on cleaning a glass while he listens. “Get m’lady and me a drink.”

  
“What would you like?” Dorian asks.

  
Nick turns his attention back to you. “Any suggestions?”

  
“No preference.” You shrug.

  
“Perfect. We’ll have the Negroni!”

  
Nick holds out his arm, and you slip yours through it and join him at the bar. No one glances as you pass them, all in their own trances, drinking, laughing, kissing. It even seems as though your friends have quickly adapted without you as if you never left.

  
Dorian slides two glasses towards you both as you approach, and neither of you hesitates in picking them up and downing the liquid. A shocking bitter taste slides over your tongue, but you don’t dare stop in the presence of Nick Scratch. You slam the empty glass down, the orange peel garnish the only thing left along with the ice.

  
You turn to see Nick smiling at you. You return the gesture.

  
“What’s in that?” You ask, smacking your lips lightly.

  
“One part gin, one part Camponi, and one part vermouth rosso,” Nick says, somehow out of breath. “Insanely bitter, isn’t it?”

  
“It’s not unpleasant.” You admit but turn your glass upside down anyways. The ice and orange garnish don’t waver from their positions from within the cup.

  
“So… I’m curious, what do you want to know about me?” Nick asks, leaning on his side against the counter beside you.

  
“Ah,” You smile, looking at your hands. In the heat of the moment, or perhaps just with the help of the alcohol, you turn to him and say “Things that cannot be found with words.”

  
Nick’s eyebrows raise with interest. “Perhaps we should discuss this matter in a more… private setting, then?”

  
Cheeks hot with blood, you once again grasp his arm and climb the stairs of the bar and exit. The fire in the pit of your stomach ignites again, and as you walk side-by-side it only grows more intense. Before you really know it, you’re approaching the library. Nick opens the door for you.

  
“I know we will be unbothered here.”

  
You walk slowly for a moment until Nick catches back up to your side. You’ve spent quite a lot of time within these particular walls, studying for classes or escaping certain witches. You spot some tables and a fire pit beyond the aisles of books. When you get there, you turn and lean on a table, letting Nick get close - so close that you both are inches from each other’s lips, eyes almost completely lidded, your breathing slowed.

  
“Is this what you meant?” He asks, the bitter alcohol still in his breath. A nod is all you dare.

  
And then you kiss. Something you wish you did when your eyes first met in the bar. It’s passionate and rough, and his hands are running from your neck down to your legs. He lifts you up and sets you on the table, splitting your legs and standing between them. He keeps one hand hooked under your knee and then other at your neck as he breaks the kiss and begins trailing his way down your chest.

  
You grip his waist as if you’d topple down if you didn’t hold on.

  
“Nick,” You whisper. He moans in response, and comes back up and to lock his lips with yours again. This time it’s a little gentler, yet still just as passionate. You move your hands over his chest, the silk smooth on your fingers but not distracting as you begin to unbutton the shirt.

  
You separate shortly as you push the shirt off of his shoulders, observing the scars that cover his skin. You trace some with your fingers, fascinated at the stories that are hidden just beyond new skin. Nick pulls your hand to his lips, giving a small kiss. His eyes shine in the fire from behind you, and his beauty takes your breath away.

  
“Undress for me,” He asks of you, and you don’t need convincing.

  
You hook your thumbs underneath the straps of your velvet dress and pull them over your arms and allow it to drop to the floor. Nick stands still for a moment, his eyes raking over your body. Not only can you feel the heat on your back from the fire, but also in your cheeks. You reach down and unclasp your stockings and pull them off so that you stand before Nick in only underwear and a bra.

  
“Wow, you are beautiful.” He breathes. You lean forward and close the space between you once again.

  
You turn him around so that he’s against the table and only break the kiss to push him back so that he lay down. You climb on top of him and resume kissing him, his hands roaming your thighs and coming to rest on your ass. With your crotch resting just above his, you can already begin to feel his cock hardening.

  
You lean back without pulling your lips from his and grind against him lightly. Nick groans against your lips, and so you do it again but harder. He moans again and squeezes your ass, encouraging you to continue. You move your hands down to unbuckle his pants and he helps you quickly shove them off. In his underwear, you can see his cock hard and half-standing. You reach down and grope it, Nick’s head hitting back against the table and biting his lip as he tries not to voice his pleasure.

  
You pull his cock out through the slip in his briefs, pumping it. Sitting up, you pull your underwear to the side and slide down him. Both of you moan at the pleasure. You begin slowly by rotating your hips, then lifting yourself up and down on him, always rotating when you come down.

  
Nick doesn’t hold back, slapping your ass and moaning words of encouragement to replenish your strength when you can feel your thighs aching with pain. He grips your waist for a moment, suspending you while you’re elevated and pumps himself into you quickly, faster than you were ever going, and you can’t help yourself.

  
You reach down and rub your clit as he somehow continuously hits that special spot within you and in absolutely no time at all, you are unraveling and coming fast and hard. You clench his cock a few times, making him shiver. He turns you over so that you lie on your back beneath him, your legs wrapped around his waist and your lips locked together again. He continues to pump into you, and even though it’s slightly painful, he doesn’t take long before coming himself.

  
“Oh!” He groans, twitching inside of you as he releases his load. His head falls to your chest, the sweat of his brow mixing with the sweat on your body. You both breathe heavily for a few moments, and then Nick pulls himself from you and lies beside you on the table. You can see him from the corner of your eye as he turns to you. Against your better judgment, you look towards him as he leans over to kiss you on your cheek.

  
As he pulls away, he stops to say “You know, you still look beautiful.”

  
You smile, the heat of the fire behind you suddenly feeling very warm. Nick reaches down and holds your hand. For a long moment, you both just lay there in the aftermath, enjoying each other’s presence and the crackle of the fireplace, and then Nick sits up. He tucks himself in and then hops off the table.

  
“C’mon, I’ll clean you up.” He holds out his hand to you, and you sit up and take it.

  
When he lifts his free hand, a wet cloth appears in it. He carefully wipes it over your body, and you feel this overwhelming cleanse wash over you. You close your eyes, enjoying the feeling. It’s almost like a really nice bath after a long day of hard work. You lose yourself for a few seconds and are suddenly pulled back to reality when Nick kisses you. It’s simple and over as fast as it started. When you open your eyes, he’s gone. Your clothes lay neatly on the chair next to you, as well as a rose. You chuckle lightly.

  
“What a tease.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! It's actually been quite a while since I've written anything so if something doesn't make sense/doesn't sound right/just generally did something wrong please let me know!


End file.
